The Only Girl
by tiedyesummers
Summary: "Oh, and that's Annie." Piggy finished, pointing to my general area where I was hiding among the rest. All heads shoot up as notice was finally taken of me. I was still hidden, and only the few surrounding me have seen the only girl on the island. Read&Review Rated T for now, may change rating later
1. The Wrong Flight Home

**Here's one of the many stories I have started over the past little while. I actually started this one in August, but stopped working on it after school started.**

**I don't own The Lord of the Flies or any of it's characters, just Annie!**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

I step onto the hot plane, distraught and in a hurry. In a rush evacuation out of London, the children were separated from their parents to be shipped off to an American private school.

As I look around I notice I am on a plane with several others my age, except they are all boys.

"This isn't my plane, I'm a girl!" I say to a flight attendant ushering people onto the plane. She sighs and puts on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry miss, but you will have to take this one, we don't have time for you to switch." she says and pushed me towards the seats. "Please take a seat." she urges as three other boys enter the plane behind me.

I walk on nervously and take an empty seat in the middle of the aircraft beside a small blonde haired boy. He turns away from me, clearly shy and I look around the plane to take note of the other passengers around me.

I look to my right and see a tall boy with black hair sitting in the isle adjacent to me. He turns to the boy beside him, and snickers at something he sees infront of him.

I look into the isle so I can see what the black-haired boy is laughing at. I see short chubby boy that has fallen flat on his face in the middle of the isle. He reaches around looking for something and finally finds it, putting it on his face. It is a large circular pair of glasses that seems to give his cheeks vision.

I look back to the blonde boy sitting to the left of me, and see him talking quietly to a smaller boy with short brown hair and a mulberry colored birthmark on his cheek, just below his left eye.

The plane is practically silent other than the faint mutterings of the other's chatting.

The plane's door closes and the plane readies to take off, it's propellers rumbling as they begin to spin. The plane's wheels move it forward and we are all pulled into the sky on our way to safety.

The atmosphere is thick with tension and everyone is nervous about living in a new country without their parents. Everyone but me.

Living in foster care since I was four, moving from house to house never gave me the opportunity feel what it is like to have a real set of parents

Thinking brings me to look ahead of me distantly, forgetting where I am momentarily. A jostle from the plane alerts me, and I remember that I am in a plane filled with boys on my way to America.

The plane slowly becomes louder as chatting amongst the boys is heard. They even laugh and joke, cutting the tension and easing my nervous stomach.

I feel a set of eyes on me, and I am sure someone is staring at me. I look to my left and see the blonde boy peering up at me with curious eyes.

"Miss, me and my friends were just wondering, why are you on our plane?" he asks, and his look of pure innocence brings me to answer instead of ignoring him like I was going to.

"It was a mix up." I say curtly and turn around, only wishing to reach my destination not make friends.

I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder and I turn back around to see the expectant blue eyes of this boy again. "What's your name?" he asks and cocks his head slightly to the side, reminding me of a pupppy.

"Annie." I answer, and smile slightly. "Well Annie, I'm Simon." he says and extends his hand out for me to shake.

I can't help but giggle at his adultly gesture, although he can't be more than eight years old. I lightly shake his hand and he sits back down, clearly content that his questions are answered.

"Look Simon! It's the ocean!" exclaims the boy with the birthmark, pointing out the small window to the world below.

Hours go by uneventfully, and there is not much to do but read my favorite book "Pride and Prejudice" for about the fiftieth time.

I am on the second last chapter when I the plane gives a large lurch, causing my book to fly out of my hands and onto the floor. 'It's just turbulence.' I tell myself, picking up my book and continuing reading the best I could with all the movement of the plane.

I try not to panic, but it is hard as I feel the plane quickly taking a nosedive, and I look through the window to see a floor of ocean quickly approaching.

Voices of confusion arise as we don't know what to do. I see an emergency exit in the front and decide that if something does happen that I am going to go out that door.

Everything is in slow motion in my mind. We are told to jump out of the plane into the water, and the panic erupts. Children are jumping out of their seats, the littlest ones crying. I am frozen in shock, not able to move, trapped in my seat.

My senses are are dulled, and my eyes are fixated at the exit, wide and unmoving. I hear yelling, but it sounds as if we are in the water. I feel a hand shake my arm, but I am in total shock, unable to move, unable to register what is happening.

I feel someone pick me up, and I stay like a rock, barely moving, barely breathing. I hear some muddled speaking, but I hear nothing comprehensible. The noises get louder, and my senses come back slowly and I finally realize that I am falling from a plane.

Everything is once again in real time, and I am falling faster than I thought, quickly approaching the water.

I remember what the person from the plane had told me now. He said "You're going to have to swim."

I hit the water, but go too deep. I try to swim upwards, but I had not taken a full breath in before I had fallen in. The twinkling light of the sun get darker and darker as I fall further to the bottom. My left hand is extended to the top, hoping for a savior, but receiving none.

The light soon turns to dark, as I fade out, the last bubbles floating out of my mouth and to the top. My eyes get heavy, and I decide to close them, but not before I see a dark figure coming towards me. I think it is a hallucination, and I smile.

The blackness envelopes me and the cold water soon becomes the warmest blanket I have ever slept in.


	2. The Sounding of the Conch

**You might notice that some parts in this chapter were not written by me, and are in fact straight from the book, but before you go sueing me or telling me it's plagarism, _I am not claiming these parts as my own_, these are simply there to create a sense of accuracy for the parts where the characters are introduced and such.**

**ALSO, for you confused people, I made every one older. Why? Well because I can, that's why.**

**Other than that, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

I sit up quickly, puking out what seems like a bucket of saltwater. My eyes scrunch closed at the sudden brightness, and my head aches. I cough a few times before finally opening my eyes to see my surroundings.

I look around and am shocked by the stunning beach I am on. Palm trees line the beach, and thick jungle sits in the middle. Pristine blue waters line the shore, as it comes in waves, lapping the shore and soaking the sand.

"You all right now?" says a voice to my left. I turn around to see a fair haired boy looking at me with two grey blue eyes. The boy is very attractive in looks, and his presence makes my heart beat quicker. He is probably my age, yet the way his eyes sparkle with a youthfulness about them almost makes me think otherwise. He is crouched in the sand next to me, and wearing nothing but a simple school shirt and pants. I nod and attempt to speak, but no noise comes out. I grasp my throat and cough. My throat is too dry, and I need water.

"Here, drink this." he says, handing me a shell of water. I drink it greedily, but am careful not to spill a drop. I finish it and breath a sign of relief. "Thank you." I say, and he nods, looking down the beach.

"So do you have a name?" he asks. "Annie." I say, and he responds almost as if he is distracted by something. "I'm Ralph."

I see him looking into the jungle, and stare at something intently. "Do you see that? I think that's a person?" he says. I look in the direction of his interest, and I see the person too, its figure now forming as it comes closer.

"Yes, I see them." I respond, squinting to try and figure out who the person is. It comes close enough to see, and I recall him as the chubby boy from the plane.

"Oi! Are you two from the crash too?" he yells, walking still towards us, his chubby legs stomping through the sand.

"Yea, we just found ourselves here on this beach." replies Ralph, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun, allowing him to see properly.

"Wot's your name?" the chubby boy asks as he adjusts his glasses and comes to a halt in front of Ralph and I.

"Ralph."

"And your name?" the chubby boy asks looking at me.

"Annie."

"Not to be rude or anythin', but what were you doin' on our plane miss?" asks the boy.

My mouth opens and closes searching for an answer. "It was a mix up." I say.

"Enough about me, what is your name?" I ask trying to change the subject, quickly becoming flustered about the topic of me.

"I don't care what you call me, s'long as you don't call me what the called me at school." Ralph gets up, and kicks some sand up, only mildly interested in what the chubby kid was saying.

"And what was that?" I ask.

"They to call me Piggy. Just don't tell anyone else."

"Piggy? Piggy!" Ralph laughs until he is doubled over out of breath. "Fitting- 'int it-" he wheezes out, trying to slow his laughter.

"Ralph, that is not very nice of you." I say, getting up and dusting my skirt off.

The two boys suddlenly remember my presence, and both of their cheeks go red. "Shame on you Ralph, the poor boy-" I start, but I am interrupted.

"What's that?" says Ralph, pointing at the water. I turn around with momentary interest, and notice a rather large shell poking out of the water.

"It's just a-" I say, but am interrupted again yet another time.

"I know what that is!" says the boy with no other name to call him by than Piggy. "It's a shell! I seen one like that before. On someone's back

wall. A conch he called it. He used to blow it and then his mum would come. It's ever so valuable—"

"Blow it you say? Like a horn?" asks Ralph, reaching into the water and picking up the shell.

"Yeah, and one time, there was this-"

Ralph no longer listening to Piggy's ramblings, looks at the smooth shell.

I resolve to let them chat, and try to get as much of the sand I can out of my hair.

"an' he said—" Piggy pauses for breath and eyes the glistening thing that lay in Ralph's hands. "Ralph!"

Ralph finally looks up, and sees Piggy looking at him out of breath.

"We can use this to call the others. Have a meeting. They'll come when they hear us—" He beams at Ralph.

"What did you say about it trumpeting?" Ralph pushes back his fair hair. "How did your friend blow the conch?"

"He kind of spat, " says Piggy. "My auntie wouldn't let me blow on

account of my asthma. He said you blew from down here." Piggy lays a hand on his jutting abdomen. "You try, Ralph. You'll call the others."

Doubtfully, Ralph lays the small end of the shell against his mouth and blows. There comes a rushing sound from its mouth but nothing more. Ralph wipes the salt water off his lips and tries again, but the shell remains silent.

"He kind of spat." says Piggy again, reminding Ralph how to use the shell.

Ralph purses his lips and squirts air into the shell, which emits a low, farting noise. This amuses both boys so much that Ralph keeps on squirting for some minutes, between bouts of laughter.

"Enough you too!" I interrupt. "How old are you?" I ask, annoyed at their childish behavior.

The boys become embarrassed once again, and Ralph immediately stops.

"Well, I'm sixteen." replies Ralph with his eyes on the floor. "And I'm thirteen." pipes in Piggy.

"You too are far too old to be making farting noises." I chide. "And especially when we are stranded alone on an island!"

The boys look at the shell once more, and Ralph tries again, but this time aiming for a horn sound. He takes a deep breath in, and sounds the conch, it's deep sound bellows through the island, causing birds to fly up in fear, and waves to resonate in the distance.

"That ought to alert anyone who might be on this island of our presence." says Ralph, clearly feeling proud of himself.

Suddenly, outside of the cove bushes rustle, and shadows appear from the jungle. One by one, many children appear out from the bush, all in different sizes and ages.

Many boys pile onto the beach, each walking to where we stand. Piggy walks around asking for names, and several boys answer, quickly telling him their names before running off the play with their friends. Piggy's brow furrows, trying to remember their names.

Ralph blows the conch again, but no more figures are emerging. Many of the kids in the group are young, no older than nine and no younger than five. There are only two other older kids besides us.

Suddenly as all the kids are sitting down in a sort of assembly, there comes several figures marching down the beach in a sloppy line.

"Halt!" says the boy in the front. He is tall with auburn hair and blue eyes, and a boyish face sprinkled with freckles all over his heat flushed face. The way he stands in his full choir outfit would make me laugh, if if it were't for the look of no nonsense plastered apon his face. He looks about my age, and is of average build, but one regular for someone who has never been outside the confines of a city.

"Where is the man with the trumpet?" he asks no one in particular.

"There is no man, only me." replies Ralph walking over to meet the auburn haired boy.

"Are there no adults on this island?"

"No, but we're having a meeting. Come and join in."

The group of cloaked boys begin to scatter from close line. The tall

boy shouts at them. "Choir! Stand still!"

Wearily obedient, the choir huddles into line and stands there swaying in the sun. None the less, some begin to protest faintly. "But, Merridew. Please, Merridew. . . can't we?" calls a voice, and one of the boys I recognize as the little boy Simon from the plane flops on his face in the sand and the line brakes up. They heave the fallen boy to the platform and let him lie. Merridew, his eyes staring, makes the best of a bad job.

"All right then. Sit down. Let him alone." says the kid they called Merridew.

"But Merridew."

"He's always throwing a faint," says Merridew. "He did in Gib.; and

Addis; and at matins over the precentor."

This last bit brought sniggers from the choir, who perch

like black birds on the criss-cross trunks and examine Ralph with interest. Piggy asks no names. He is probably intimidated by this uniformed superiority and the offhand authority in Merridew's voice. He shrinks to the other side of Ralph and busies himself with his glasses.

Merridew then turns to Ralph.

"Aren't there any grownups?"

"No."

Merridew sits down on a trunk and looks round the circle. "Then we'll have to look after ourselves."

Secure on the other side of Ralph, Piggy speaks timidly.

"That's why Ralph made a meeting. So as we can decide what to do. We've heard names. That's Johnny. Those two—they're twins, Sam 'n

Eric. Which is Eric—? You? No—you're Sam—"

"I'm Sam—"

" 'n I'm Eric."

"We'd better all have names," says Ralph, "so I'm Ralph."

"We got most names," says Piggy. "Got 'em just now."

"Kids' names," says Merridew. "Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew."

Ralph turns to him quickly. This is the voice of one who knew his

own mind.

"Then," went on Piggy, "that boy—I forget—"

"You're talking too much," said Jack Merridew. "Shut up, Fatty." Laughter arose.

"He's not Fatty," cried Ralph, "his real name's Piggy!"

"Piggy!"

"Piggy!"

"Oh, Piggy!"

A storm of laughter arises and even the tiniest child joins in. For the

moment the boys are a closed circuit of sympathy with Piggy outside: he goes very pink, bows his head and cleans his glasses again.

Finally the laughter dies away and the naming continues. There was Maurice, next in size among the choir boys to Jack, but broad and grin- ning all the time. There's a slight, furtive boy who no one knows, who keeps to himself with an inner intensity of avoidance and secrecy. He mutters that his name is Roger and is silent again. Bill, Robert, Harold, Henry, and finally me.

"Oh, and that's Annie." Piggy finished, pointing to my general area where I was hiding among the rest. All heads shoot up as notice was finally taken of me. I was still hidden, and only the few surrounding me have seen the only girl on the island.

"Annie.. but that's a girl's name." says Jack Merridew, looking confused around the assembly of children.

I step out and into the front where Ralph is standing, feeling embarrassed with all eyes on me.

"Hello." I say, waving to the crowd of boys. There are looks of shock as the boys see me, clearly not expecting a girl to be found from the crash of a boy's plane.

I don't look very big compared to the boys standing at the front, but

I was still one of the older kids of the group. "Annie-," says Jack. "Has a nice ring to it... How old are you Annie?"

"Sixteen." I reply, my green eyes meeing his blue ones.

My ears feel hot, waiting for the question of how I ended up being the only girl here. "So miss Annie how did you end up on our plane?" he asks.

"I got on the wrong plane, but when I realized I was on the wrong one the lady made me stay." I say.

A few boys laugh almost silently, and I look down at my once nice shoes.

"Well, I was going to suggest that we need to find a way to be rescued, but now.." Jack Merridew joked, and the older boys laughed along with him.

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but was beat to it by Ralph.

"Shut up Jack," says Ralph . He lifts the conch. "Seems to me we

ought to have a chief to decide things."

"A chief! A chief!" the boys from the crowd say excitedly.

"I ought to be chief," says Jack with simple arrogance, "because I'm

chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp."

Another buzz.

"Well then," says Jack, "I—"

He hesitates. The dark boy, Roger, stirs at last and speaks up. "Let's have a vote."

"Yes!"

"Vote for chief!"

"Let's vote—"

This toy of voting is almost as pleasing as the conch. Jack starts to

protest but the clamor changes from the general wish for a chief to an election by acclaim of Ralph himself. None of the boys could have found good reason for this; what intelligence that had been shown was traceable to Piggy while the most obvious leader was Jack. But there was a stillness.

"What about Annie?" says a small voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yeah, I want Annie to be my mommy!"

"I miss my mommy!"

"I want Annie!"

The buzz goes on, all small voices, the youngest children wanting me. I knew I was not a good leader, and there was no way I could be in charge, but I was not about to turn away from all the sad little boys missing their mothers.

"I don't know, I'm not one to lead, but I guess I could-" but my words were cut short.

"A girl can't be chief, and she said herself she wouldn't be a great leader!" argued Jack, clearly upset that he wouldn't be chosen as chief.

"Ok, well we'll vote and see who-" starts Ralph

"Him with the shell."

"Ralph! Ralph!"

"Let him be chief with the trumpet-thing." Ralph raises a hand for silence. "All right. Who wants Jack for chief?"

With dreary obedience the choir raises their hands.

"Who wants me?" Every hand outside the choir except Piggy's raises immediately. Then Piggy, too, raises his hand grudgingly into the air. Ralph counts all the hands.

"I'm chief then."

The circle of boys brake into applause. Even the choir applaud; and

the freckles on Jack's face disappear under a blush of mortification. He starts up, then changes his mind and sits down again while the air rang. Ralph looks at him, eager to offer something.

"The choir belongs to you, of course." "They could be the army—"

"Or hunters—"

"They could be—" The color drains away from Jack's face. Ralph waves again for silence.

"Jack's in charge of the choir. They can be—what do you want them to be?"

"Hunters."

Jack and Ralph smile at each other, with the possibility of friendship on the horison. The rest of the boys begin to talk eagerly.

Jack stands up.

"All right, choir. Take off your togs."

As if released from class, the choir boys stand up, chatter, and pile their

black cloaks on the grass.

I turn around to see four little sets of eyes, coming up only to my hip staring up at me.

"Annie, I miss my mommy." says one, with eyes full of tears and pulling on my skirt.

"-over that hill to see if there was water all round. But your shell called us." I hear Jack say. My ears tune into their conversation and I catch only the end of it.

"I'm sorry," I say, putting my hand on the small child's head. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Tommy."

"Ok Tommy, why don't you go play with your friends and I'll-" I am interrupted by Ralph who holds the shell above his head.

"Listen, everybody. I've got to have time to think things out. I can't decide what to do straight off. If this isn't an island we might be rescued straight away. So we've got to decide if this is an island. Everybody must stay round here and wait and not go away. Three of us—if we take more we'd get all mixed, and lose each other—three of us will go on an expedition and find out. I'll go, and Jack, and, and. . . "

"I'll go!" I volunteer.

"No, we need somebody to look after the littleuns'. Sorry Annie, but we can't leave them alone and seeing how you're a girl and all..."

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I should just sit here and play housewife while the boys go out and do all the adventuring." I argue, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine." says Ralph, "but don't slow us down."

* * *

**What did you think? Please, tell me in a review! 3**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! :D**


	3. Day Dreaming

**So, this chapter is... a lot late...my only excuses are that I was really busy with school and, well life. Finally I had a chance to sit down and write, and this is my creation! I hope this makes up for the lack of a story for many a day!**

"_Day after day, day after day,_

_We stuck, nor breath nor motion;_

_As idle as a painted ship_

_Upon a painted ocean._

_Water, water every where,_

_And all the boards did shrink;_

_Water, water every where,_

_Nor any drop to drink._" -Rime of the Ancient Mariner

* * *

We walk down the beach until we are met with a large coral wall, reaching just high enough for Jack to reach his arms up and pull himself to the top.

"Come on guys, it's not that hard to get up, just put your foot in the ledge and pull yourself up." he says, turning around and observing his surroundings.

I look at the wall, dreading the climb, knowing that I am terrified of heights. I watch Ralph climb to the top with ease, and I realize I'm next. I look up in horror at the eight foot wall, taking a sharp breath in.

"Come on Annie, we haven't got all day!" urges Ralph.

Being only five foot three, I can't reach the top ledge like Ralph or Jack no matter how much I try.

"Grab onto my hand." says Ralph, reaching his hand down to me. I grasp his hand and scramble to the top, using every ounce of my strength.

Finally reaching the top, I suck in air greedily, already exhausted from the climb and the heat of the mid-afternoon sun, that I had not realized until now was scorching. I eventually pick myself up and dust off my skirt, trying to keep pace with my companions.

"We're wasting time here, let's go before we get old and die." says Jack impatiently.

We trudge through the suffocating forest for what seems like hours, the air thick as pea soup. Each breath is like inhaling water, but there is no water to be found. My head pounds and my feet ache, but I stick it out trying not to slow the group down.

My head feels foggy and every time I blink, it feels like a chore to open my eyes again. It feels like my body is boiling, and for a moment I empathize with the lobsters thrown in the boiling pot to be cooked alive.

The forest becomes a green blur, moving around in slow motion. I feel like I'm walking on the moon, each step an exaggerated one. The forest suddenly floats from my vision, as my brain makes my eyes look straight up. It feels like I'm floating on a cloud as I fall backwards to a state of dreaming.

* * *

I am in a room. Not a single piece of furniture is inside. There are four walls, no windows, and no doors. Every surface is a dull reddish pink, but blurs around the edges.

In the room, a door suddenly appears to my left. I walk towards it and reach my hand out to turn the knob. The door is dissolved and I am suddenly transported to a busy street. People are all around me, but not one has a face. Instead they all have blank canvases where their eyes, nose and mouth should be.

People all around me are talking in a dull tone, but I don't understand what anyone says. It is as if they are speaking a different language.

An echo rings through my head, a voice louder than those in my dreams. It sounds so close, yet so far away.

"Hello?" I call, but the echo returns, not changing from its original sound.

I call again, this time louder. "Hello!?"

The voice stops momentarily, but then gets closer and clearer. I still can't make out what it is saying, but the words sound familiar.

I look around, but can not find the source of the voice. The world around me suddenly becomes duller, and it is as if I put on a pair of rose colored glasses, as everything becomes a reddish pink.

I suddenly feel as if I have a blanket on top of me, covering every part of me, including my face. It feels nice at first, but soon becomes very suffocating. I thrash around, trying to remove the blanket, but it stays on.

I try cry out for help, but it is so hot the words evaporate as soon as they leave my blanket becomes hotter and hotter until I don't have the strength to move anymore.

I hear the echo again, but this time clearer. It is a nice sound, like birds chirping or a cool summer breeze.

I slowly realize that I have been dreaming, and I am lying on the ground. I try to move, but it is as if my muscles are defying my brain, and will not move. My eyes will not open either, and I sit helpless and frozen.

"Annie, wake up." says a voice. The voice I recognize, I have heard it before. I try to answer, but my mouth will not open.

Why am I lying on the ground? Why can't I move? Who is standing over me? Where am I?

"Jack, I don't think we should leave her here, I mean she's going to die." says the one closest to me. I realize in a moment that it is Ralph who is speaking.

"Well if she had just stayed with the littleuns' like girls are supposed to, this never would've happened!" says Jack. That chauvinistic pig!

"I agree, next time its boys only." says Ralph. It shocks me to see Ralph, who I thought to be better than Jack agreeing with him!

If I could move, so help me I would,-

"Ruddy girls, always throwing a faint." mutters Jack. "I suppose we should carry her back to camp then."

"I would, but you see-" starts Ralph, but he is interrupted my Jack.

"Save the speech, you aren't strong enough, I get it." laughs Jack, and I hear him coming closer to me.

I am lifted into the air, my body unable to do anything other than stay limp like a corpse.

Instead of being cradled comfortably I am hoisted upwards and over Jack's shoulder in a fireman's carry, my head bouncing with each step.

I somehow manage to fully fall unconscious again, and everything is silent and still again.

* * *

I wake up once again to the sound of Ralph's voice. He is telling me I need to wake up this time, and I slowly come to it.

The light is once again shining onto my eyelids, and everything becomes boiling once again.

"Annie, wake up, come on you have to this time." spurges Ralph again.

It is strange, because this time, it sounds almost clearer. My head doesn't feel as foggy anymore, and I attempt to move. It is a simple action, but I move my index finger the slightest bit, and soon I realize I am no longer in a frozen state.

I start by opening my eyes, and I am immediately blinded by the sun's unforgiving rays. Next, I see a face hovering near mine, and I place it as Ralph's.

"Annie! You're awake!" he says, and lifts me into a sitting position.

The blood rushes to my head, and I have to blink again to regain my vision.

"What happened?" I ask, dazed and confused as to how I came to sleeping in the hot sun in the first place.

"You fainted, reckon its heat stroke." he answers.

"And we had to carry you all the way here, but we got to the cliff and we can't get you down asleep." says Jack from behind me.

I try to stand up, but I don't have the strength. "What do I need to do?" I ask, eager to out of the sun.

"Just stand at the edge of the cliff and jump.." I gasp. "Ralph will throw you down, and I will catch you." says Jack.

I turn around and look at him with wide eyes.

He saunters over to the edge of the cliff, and effortlessly jumps down. "Okay Ralph, toss her down to me." calls Jack from below.

I gulp, and look to the cliff. Ralph helps me up, and I try to walk over. I look down and see Jack standing at the bottom, arms wide.

Fear wracks my body, and I start to feel faint again. "Are you sure you will catch me?" I say tentatively, still holding onto Ralph for support.

He only breaths out impatiently and says yes.

"Ok." I say, and Ralph starts to lower me towards Jack. Ralph finally lets go, and I feel myself falling towards the ground.

Before I can reach the waiting arms of Jack, I am suddenly dragged helplessly into the darkness once again, and enveloped in sleep.

* * *

I wake up to a cool breeze and the shade covering me. Once again, I am confused as to where I am. I sit up, but the world spins at the sudden movement of my head.

"Ughh-" I groan, putting my hand on my head. Where my forehead should be, is a now lukewarm wet cloth stuck to me. I pull it off, and look at my surroundings.

"She's awake!" says a small voice behind me. I look over to see four or five small children all staring at me with intent.

I look at them with confusion, and they smile big toothy grins at me. I smile lightly back, and attempt to stand up. I waver a bit, but finally steady myself, and brush all if the sand off of me.

"Do any of you happen to have water?" I ask, as my throat screams out in its dryness.

I little boy thrusts a shell full of water towards me, and I thank him before drinking all of it.

I look around, trying to remember how I got here, and it all comes back to me. The buzz of the littleuns' chatting in front of me is in the background as I stand.

I look around for Jack and Ralph, but they are nowhere in sight. I break the children's chatter by asking for the two older boys' whereabouts.

"Dey're jus' on the 'uder side of the beach I 'tink." says the smallest one, a blonde haired boy with his two front teeth missing, pointing to his left.

"Thank you." I say, and walk in the direction he tells me.

Trudging through the sand, I hear the kids run the opposite direction, resuming their play in the heat.

I turn around the bend, seeing to bodies that match who I am looking for, building a fire. I march up to them, and cross my arms.

"Well look who decided to wake from her princessley nap!" laughed Jack.

I swiftly smacked him up the side of his head, and he quickly stopped laughing and started rubbing his head. "Oww-"

Ralph, seeing Jack's pain started to laugh, but I moved onto him, thwacking him as well.

Both boys stood angrily staring at me and rubbing the place where I smacked.

"Wot was that for?" asks Ralph angrily.

"You two are such idiots!" I exclaim.

"We brought you all the way here after you bloody fainted on us!" says Jack scowling.

"Yes, but in doing so you failed to realize that I had gotten sun stroke and needed to be taken out of the sun!" I told them, and rolled my eyes. "And not only that, you two are absolutely horrific sexist pigs!" I scowled and huffed after it was all off my chest.

I turned swiftly on my heels and walked back in the direction I came.

"Annie, where 'ya goin'?" calls Ralph.

I turn my head briefly only to respond. "Away from you two!"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Annoyed at Ralph and Jack? Let me know! Comment your thoughts!**


End file.
